


Zipper

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [79]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: However, when Uma was taking her time in admiring Harry, she happened to notice something rather terrible. At least, for him, anyway. There where his pantlegs met, the zipper was hanging low and completely undone. Uma’s first reaction was to laugh, but she held it together, knowing that if she were to be seen doing that, the pictures would be plastered on every tabloid in the city. After all, they were standing up in front of everyone in the city while Ben gave his royal moron update.
Relationships: Ben & Harry Hook, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Zipper

“Hello, everyone. Thank you for gathering here today. My queen and I truly appreciate it,” Ben started his speech, and Uma suppressed the yawn coming on, already finding herself rather bored with the entire occasion.

Ben and Mal had asked her as the Captain of the Guard, Evie as the Royal Advisor, and Harry as Uma’s second-in-command to join them for this speech. Uma knew that the entire reason Mal wanted them all to come was so that she would have someone to whisper and talk to. Mal truly only wanted Evie, and she knew that if she had Evie, she would have to invite Uma. Which was alright with Uma, despite the fact that she wished she could be the one that Mal wanted to talk to.

“Today, we’ll be going over an update in regard to the integration of our new friends from the Isle,” Ben explained, and it was then that Uma officially tuned out of the entire thing in favor of looking over at Harry who was standing on the opposite side to her.

He had dressed up for this occasion. Taking his red coat and using a nice vest as well as tie along with a nice pair of pants and boots—of course, it was all made of leather—he had made himself look quite irresistible indeed. Uma could not help her wandering gaze as she looked at him unashamedly.

After all, she figured that if she had to stand around here, she might as well enjoy the view.

He quickly spotted her looking, and he winked at her, making a kissy face as he turned to face her a little better.

However, when Uma was taking her time in admiring him, she happened to notice something rather terrible. At least, for him, anyway.

There where his pantlegs met, the zipper was hanging low and completely undone. Uma’s first reaction was to laugh, but she held it together, knowing that if she were to be seen doing that, the pictures would be plastered on every tabloid in the city.

So she started purposefully looking in Harry’s direction as she tried to get his attention. He eventually looked at her again, and she purposefully looked at him strangely as she glanced down at his pants. Harry apparently thought that there was something on the floor, so he followed where he thought she was looking.

But there was nothing there, so he looked back at her oddly, trying to understand.

She looked down at his pants, pointing at him subtly, and Harry shook his head just barely, still not understanding what she was trying to tell him. Uma just sighed, scooting just a bit closer as she tried to get behind Mal in order to keep herself hidden from the paparazzi.

Uma then started subtly pointing to her pants in the general direction of where the zipper was, trying to subtly get him to focus on his own zipper. Harry furrowed his brow, before widening his eyes as he saw her motions and where she was pointing. Uma almost wanted to facepalm because he quite obviously was not getting it.

She jerked her hand a little harder in the direction of the zipper, and Harry tilted his head, shifting his gaze between her eyes and where she was pointing. Uma raised her eyebrows and tried to get him to understand.

However, he suddenly got a horrified look on his face, and Uma thought he finally realized what she was trying to convey. So, she quickly stopped pointing, and she realized that she had timed her pause perfectly, because Mal suddenly turned and looked back at the pirate, raising an eyebrow at her.

Uma just grinned, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, and Mal looked at her strangely before returning her gaze to the crowd in front of them and resumed her quiet talking with Evie.

“And we are very proud to announce that we are thriving as a nation with these new additions from the Isle of the Lost. Our Captain of the Guard and her second-in-command are incredible and I’ve never seen our nation with such brilliant security,” Ben explained, and Harry scooted over closer to the king, leaning over to his ear. Ben paused in his speech, listening carefully, and his eyes suddenly widened as he looked at Harry. He placed a hand over the microphone before whispering a reply to the boy.

Uma furrowed her brow as Harry suddenly headed over to her and he started guiding her offstage.

“What are we doing? We’ve gotta be up there,” Uma told him, trying to fight against his hand on her back as she started to head back up to the pedestal where the others were standing.

“No. Don’t ye ‘ave lady issues ye need to take care of?” Harry questioned, and Uma looked at him confusedly before it suddenly dawned upon her that Harry had obviously been under the impression that she was the one with the pants issues.

“No, no, no. That’s you.”

“Oh, nah, I don’t ‘ave any lady issues to take care of,” Harry assured her, shaking his head with a slight chuckle as he held up his hands as if he were physically defending himself from the idea.

“No, your fly’s down, Hook,” Uma finally just said the words since he quite apparently was not going to get the message unless she spelled out to him. Harry looked at her strangely before looking down at the zipper of his pants. His eyes widened a little as he took in the sight of his unzipped pants.

He wasted no time in zipping it back up swiftly. He then looked back up at Uma with such a shocked and lost look in his eyes that she could feel the laughter bubbling inside of her as she shook her head at him.

“So that was what ye were tryin’ to tell me, eh?” Harry questioned, furrowing his brow, and Uma cackled aloud, grinning widely as she unashamedly laughed at him. She just patted the side of his face fondly.

“You’ll be okay, you special cookie, you,” Uma told him between laughs, and Harry just narrowed his eyes at her, sighing a bit.

However, before they could say anything else, someone suddenly came hurrying down the stairs and they both looked in the direction of the newcomer. It was Evie, and she was looking terribly worried as she gazed at Uma. Uma lost her grin, knowing exactly where this was going and mentally cursing Harry for making such a scene even if only Mal, Evie, and Ben were clued in on it.

“Uma, I can only be here for a second, but do you need,” Evie risked a glance at Harry as she paused before leaning a little closer to Uma, “supplies?”

Uma groaned loudly, and Harry sheepishly looked down at the ground.

Honestly, Uma was surrounded by idiots. Lovable, sweet idiots, but idiots nevertheless.


End file.
